Difference
by Germanevilregal
Summary: AU/ Emma got two children who got adopted by Regina and Leopold. Cora casted the curse but Regina'll be blamed because of a trick of her. WIll Henry and his sister see the trick or leave her when the curse breaks. Will Regina find the strength to clean her name? What'll happen when Leopold gets jealous of the attention Emma receives from Regina? Swan Queen (Bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I write at the moment two fanfics but I needed to write it down:)  
Short Info: Cora cursed everyone, Regina is just the mayors daughter but married with Leopold but he isn't really faithful and that's why she is often alone.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own anything of ouat!  
****Enjoy! :*  
**PS: The link of my other story s/9659276/1/

"Henry! Oh god, I was so scared!",Regina Mills said relieved when she saw her son and a strange woman coming to the house. "I found my real Mom!",Henry just answered and brushed past Regina and the the town's sheriff Graham. "I'll check if he is okay.",Graham said and Regina nodded. She turned around to the strange woman and looked at her shocked. "You are Henrys birthmother?", she asked and the woman gave her a innocent smile. "Hi." "Eh… Would you like a…"

"Mom?",cut her a little female voice off and she turned around to the door. "It's past your bedtime, young lady.",Regina said and her daughter Melanie ran to her to hug her. "I couldn't sleep and Henry came back but he just muttered something and… I wasn't bad ,Mom. Was I?" "No, sweetheart. It's your brothers fault. He went without permission to… where are you from?",she turned back to the woman. "Boston.",the woman answered.

"Just promise me that you won't do the same thing and we'll never get in trouble. Henry scared me.",Regina said and kneeled down to her daughter. She stroke over her cheeks and gave her a smile filled with love. "I won't Mom. I love you." "I love you to, sweetheart." "Can I have an apple before I go to bed?" "Sure sweetheart.",Regina said and stood up while Melanie ran to the apple tree.

"My name is Emma Swan.",the woman introduced herself and shook hands with Regina. "Regina Mills. That's my daughter Melanie." Regina watched Melanie fearfully and Emma frowned. "You don't have to supervise everything." "Better safe than sorry.",Regina just answered and smiled when Melanie came back to her and hugged her. "I picked an apple for you, too Mom." "That's nice, sweetheart. Thank you.",Regina answered and kissed Melanie's cheek.

"Would you like to try the best apple cider?",Regina asked Emma who nodded smiling. They went into the house and to the study. Regina saw that Melanie crept behind them and laughed softly. She poured three glasses. Two with apple cider and one with apple juice before she sat them onto the couch table and opened the door to the study where Melanie was staying. "It's still past your bedtime, young lady.",she said and Melanie shrugged. She slipped in the room and took her glass.

When they all settled down Graham came in the room to inform Regina that Henry was fine and sleeping. Regina dismissed him and saw how Melanie slowly drifted off to sleep. She took her into her lap and stroke softly over Melanie's head. They talked some until Emma said something what hurt Melanie. "He has quite the fantasy.",Emma said smiling and Regina looked up. "What do you mean with that?",Regina asked and raised an eye brow. Melanie laid silently in her arms and listened.

"I mean with his fairytale book and that everyone here is cursed.",when Regina watched her surprised she stopped. "I mean… you… ehm." "It's fine… I just don't like his fantasies.",Regina said and hugged Melanie tighter. "No, you hate that he calls you the Evil Queen and don't want to be close to you. And it hurts me like hell that he doesn't love you.",Melanie said loudly and looked up.

"It's okay. He'll come around. We'll be a family again." "He hurts you and you still protect him!",Melanie said and stood up. She looked at Regina with tears in her eyes and Regina stood up. "Meli…" "No! You don't get to defend him! He treats you like shit and you never snap at him!",Melanie screamed and Regina opened her mouth but Melanie ran into her room. "Melanie! Melanie Arianna Mills you come down this instant.",Regina shouted after Melanie and just got a door slamming shut as an answer.

Regina sighed and went back to Emma. "Melanie has her issues with the fairytale. Since Henry got this book he is distant to me and Melanie. She is hurt. Before the book they were inseparable and now he doesn't even want to spend time with her…" "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked about that… it isn't my business." "Yeah. And I would be happy if you would stay out of any of it.",Regina snapped and Emma sighed. "Hey… I wasn't the person who made this relationship like it is right now." "No but you'll still leave town after you go out of this door.",Regina said and pointed at the front door. "I didn't intend to stay.",Emma answered and stood up. "Good."

They went to the front door and studied each other one more time before Emma left and went to her car. Regina slammed the door shut and slid down. Emma looked to the rooms and saw how both children watched her. Henry with a hopeful smile, Melanie with a sceptic one. She waved them good bye and climbed in her car.

The next day Emma woke up in a jail cell in the sheriff station. Graham sat in his chair and watched her. They talked and Regina came into the station because Henry went missing again. After some convincing Emma got free and helped Regina to find Henry again. She went to Henry's and Melanie's school and went into their class with Regina.

"Where is my son?",Regina demanded and their teacher ,Mary-Margret Blanchard, looked at them confused. "I thought he would be at home.",MM said and Regina snorted. "When did my son got ill during school?",she asked with venom and doubts in her voice. "Everything has a first time.",Emma said and Regina looked at her. "I would have to phone the school to tell them that he is ill what I didn't do." "Well, sorry that I don't know this school." "If you would have spend more time in school you probably would know." "How?" "I'm the mayors daughter… I know everything.",Regina answered annoyed and looked at MM. "So? Where is my son?" "I really don't know. But who is that?" "Emma Swan. Henry's birthmother."Regina spat and sighed. "If you know where he is send him back."

Melanie ran into the room and saw her mother. "Mom!",she said excited and hugged Regina. "I knew that you would come to get me." MM and Emma looked confused and Regina hugged her back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. That's not the main reason.",Regina said and Melanie looked hurt. "But…" "I'm sorry. I'm really, sweetheart but I have to find your brother first before we can go to Granny's." Melanie started crying and Regina held her close. "He is unfair.",Melanie sobbed and Regina lifted Melanie up and put her on hip. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

MM and Emma melted at this sight and sighed. "Where could he possible be?",Emma asked quietly MM. "I would look in his castle.",MM answered and they shared a smile. "You two go to Granny's and I get Henry.",Emma suggested and Regina turned around. "Really?" "Yes. Now hurry before the lunch rush kicks in." "Thank you.",Regina said confused but went with Melanie to the diner.

Emma and Henry talked at his castle and they drove to the diner.

"Why would your mother pick up your sister during school time?", Emma asked him. "It's her birthday today. She does this every time one of us has birthday and we get everything we want from Granny's." "Your sister was hurt that you left school." "I… I know but I needed to think." "Sometimes you have to think about others first. I don't know how old she got but I know that it's important for her to spend time with you."

"But she doesn't believe about the curse. She did at the beginning but she spent some time alone with Mom and afterwards she didn't any longer. Mom cursed her because she wouldn't want the curse broken.",Henry said angry and Emma sighed.

"Please just spend some time with her. She is crying every time someone mentions you and your absence." "She isn't." "She is and if you don't want to believe me then ask your teacher.",Emma said and left no room for protest.

Finally they arrived and went in the diner where Melanie was sitting in Regina's lap and eating ice cream. Henry slid in the opposite booth and Regina sighed. Melanie just shoved her ice faster in her mouth until Regina stopped her. "Not so fast, sweetheart. It will give you brain freeze.",she said and kissed Melanie on the hair. "Doesn't matter as long as I can be as far as possible away from him.",Melanie muttered and Regina sighed. "Don't be so mean to your brother. He has a lot to think about." "Me too but I don't destroy his favorites activities!",Melanie said and stood up from Regina's lap. "I didn't say that it is right…",Regina tried but Melanie just took the bowl and threw it on the floor before she ran out of the diner.

**TBC...?**

Mistakes are mine:)


	2. Chapter 2

**I learned really early that I have to act older than I am (school time sucked). I just don't know how an 8 year old behaves so sorry if Melanie jumps a little bit with her behavior:/**

**Well, I'm making Melanie very smart, so that's my loophole:)**

**Anyway, enjoy!:)**

"Melanie…",Regina almost whimpered. "I'll get her back.",Emma said and ran after Melanie. Regina wanted to protest and ran after her but when she saw that Emma and Melanie were to fast for her she went back to Henry who just looked out of the window and ignored her completely.

"Melanie! Wait!",Emma called after Melanie but that just let the girl ran faster. Emma finally caught her and held the girl when she cried. "Sshh. It's okay." "It's not. Henry is treating Mom like shit…"

"Where did you get that word?",Emma cut her off. "From Mom. She screamed one time at dad that he has to stop treating her like shit if he wanted her to sleep with him. I don't understand the last part because Mom and Dad always sleep together but afterwards she cried and she would never tell me why… and I don't even know why I tell you this because you are destroying my family!" "I never wanted to!",Emma answered and Melanie looked at her with her blue cute puppy eyes.

"Why does he have to ruin everything? We could've been happy…" "He'll come around." "No. He is so focused on Mom being the evil Queen that he doesn't see how he breaks her every time when he calls her evil. She has such a pure heart and did the best to raise us all the years and then you come along and she is nothing worth for him…",Melanie said and Emma kneeled down in front of the small child. "Everything will be good, okay? I promise you.",Emma said and took Melanie's face in her hands.

Melanie just sniffed and Emma wiped her tears away. "Hey… I promise you, okay? And now we should head back because your mother is worried and did you forget what you promised her yesterday?" "No… I promised her that I wouldn't run away… Will she be mad at me?",Melanie asked and put her hands over Emmas. "No. She won't. I think she understands. She loves you both and knows how difficult it is for you."

"Thank you.",Melanie answered and hugged Emma. "No problem, Melanie.",Emma just answered and rubbed circles over Melanie's back. "We really should head back now." "Okay." Melanie grabbed Emma's hand and they went back.

Regina and Henry were waiting outside when Emma and Melanie came in their view again. A man approached Regina and gave her a peck on the lips before he ruffled through Henry's hair. "Oh…I thought both of your grandfathers are dead." "That is my father.",Melanie replied and Emma froze. "What?"

"Melanie!",Regina interrupted their conversation and hugged Melanie. Leopold and Henry trailed after her. Leopold held his hand out for Emma to shake. "Leopold Mills. So you are the savior my son always tell me about?",Leopold introduced himself and chuckled. "Emma Swan.",Emma just answered and shook the hand. "Well, after you brought us our son back I think dinner is the least thing we can do.",he said and pulled Regina against him.

The latter seemed uncomfortable but didn't refuse the contact. Emma narrowed her eyes but kept the mouth shut. "I wouldn't mind a good meal.",she said intended to find out more about the relationship between Regina and her husband. She actually found Regina hot and studied Regina's body what Leopold saw. "That's good. Dinner will be served at 7 pm.",Leopold said and kissed his wife possessively. "Henry, do you want to hang out a little bit?",he asked his son who nodded and went with his father. He didn't saw the hurt in Regina's and Melanie's face.

When they climbed in the car and drove away Emma sighed. "Ehm… maybe we could do something too.",Emma suggested to light the mood and Regina shook her head. "No…I have to start cooking soon." "It's just 1 pm.", Emma said confused. "Yeah but Melanie wished to eat goose today and that'll take 5 to 6 hours." "Oh…It was just a suggestion… nothing more…" "I appreciate it, Miss Swan. Really. Thank you but I don't have the time and I won't let Melanie alone with you. For that I don't trust you." "Yeah, totally understandable…"

"She could come with us and play with me soccer in the garden.",Melanie said and Regina smiled at her. "Just if you both want to." "Sure… I never really played it but it won't be that bad, right?",Emma said and smiled too. She laid a hand unconsciously on Regina's lower back while looking down at Melanie. Regina stiffened a bit but relaxed when she saw that Emma didn't want to harm her."Well. We should get going. The goose doesn't prepare itself.",Regina said and they went to the house.

"You should put your sport clothes on, Melanie.",Regina said when they arrived and she unlocked the door. "Okay, Mom.",Melanie said and stormed in her room while Regina led Emma in the kitchen. "So… how long are you and your husband married?",Emma asked when Regina gave her a glass water. "12 years…",Regina answered and Emma gasped. "How old…" "I'm 30, Miss Swan… don't bother to ask me how old he is… I know that it's strange but it's how it is.",Regina interrupted her and Emma chewed on her lip.

"I don't judge you, Regina. But you don't seem so happy." "That's judging, Miss Swan.",Regina just answered and Emma sighed. "You are the mother of my son. If I want him happy you have to be happy too. A sad mother can't raise a child properly…" "Thanks for your concern but…" "He doesn't abuse you, does he?"

Regina froze for a second but shook quickly her head. "Why should he do that? We love each other. I would appreciate if you wouldn't raise more of this nonsense. Especially not in front of my children.",Regina snapped and Emma sighed. "I'm just concerned…" "It's alright… just don't say this in front of my children. They have a grudge against me, they shouldn't mistrust their father when there is nothing.",Regina said and sighed.

Melanie ran into the kitchen to her mother and hugged her. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Mom!",she said and Regina smiled. "I hoped you would like your present." "It's fantastic, Mom. I love you." "I'm glad you like it. I love you too, Meli." "Emma, are you ready?",Melanie asked Emma then but still hugged her mother. "Just waitin' for you, little one.",Emma said smiling and Melanie led her out to the garden.

Cora came to the house two hours later and saw Emma and Melanie playing in the mud. "Melanie, get here this instant!",she shouted angrily and both looked at her. "But Grandmother…",Melanie whined. "No, you come here. Now!" Regina got out of the house. "Mother let her play. It's her birthday." "She has to learn how to behave as a lady. Playing in the mud isn't a ladylike behavior.",Cora said disgusted. "It is her birthday and I won't allow you to destroy it.",Regina argued and Cora glared at her.

"Don't you want a smart well behaved kid?",Cora asked her and Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. "One day won't hurt her.",she defended her decision and Emma came with Melanie to them. "Misses Mills…" "Mayor Mills.",Cora cut Emma off. "Mayor Mills, it's the decision of your daughter and not yours how to raise Melanie and Henry. If your daughter thinks that playing in the mud isn't going to ruin her than you have to accept that."

Regina gasped when she heard the slap Emma received and saw how the blonde stumbled into the apple tree and hit her head. Regina was immediately by Emma's side and helped her up again. "It would be better if you came later to the dinner and leave now, mother.",Regina said over her shoulder. Cora growled but went.

"I'm sorry for my mother…" "Nah, someone had to tell her that she has no right to say something against your parenting.",Emma said and held her head. "You are bleeding. I'll clean it up.",Regina said and Emma nodded. "Meli, would you shower and change your clothes, please?" "Sure, Mom.",she answered and ran in the house.

"She is a tough woman.",Emma said laughing. "Who?" "Your mother. She definitely has a strong hand." "Yeah…",Regina answered and bit her lip. "Why did you defend me?" "It's what I'm thinking.",Emma said and shrugged. "Stay still or I can't clean the wound." "Sorry. I have my problems with commands." "I noticed that issue.",Regina smiled and put a tissue in the trash can before getting a paving.

"I hope you like pavings with horses.",she said and Emma grinned. "What, no little pink princesses?",Emma asked with fake shock and Regina laughed quietly. They looked each other in the eyes and both their breaths hitched. Emma put her hands on Regina's hips and slowly pulled her against her. Regina put her own hands on Emma's shoulders and glanced down to Emma's lips before she shook her head. "Are you alright?",she asked and stepped away from Emma.

"Yes.",Emma replied slightly disappointed. "Ehm… I should look after the goose.",Regina rambled and Emma nodded. "It smells delicious." "Yeah but it still has to be 2 hours in the oven before I can do the rest.",Regina answered and started to prepare the red cabbage. "Can I help you?",Emma asked and Regina looked up. "I read that you got fired by the kitchen chef because your burnt half of his kitchen down, so no." Both laughed about that. "You could teach me.",Emma countered. "Well… maybe when I'm not so stressed.

"Okay. Great.",Emma said, happy to spend time with her. She couldn't say why but she had a strong connection to Regina and felt something in her stomach. When Emma studied Regina cooking she smiled. There was this glint of happiness in Regina's eyes which wasn't there when she spoke with her mother or Leopold. "Do you like cooking?",Emma asked her and Regina looked up. "Yes, I don't have much to do. My mother wants me to candidate as mayor and my husband wants me as a housewife and I hate politics so I'm rather be a housewife than a mayor.",Regina explained and Emma looked sad.

"What would you like to do?",Emma asked. "Mhm?" "If you could work as whatever you want to. What would you like to do?" "Oh, I think I would like to be a teacher in elementary school or in kindergarden.",Regina answered. "Why don't you just do it?" "My mother would do everything to stop that. I tried once, when Melanie was 4. She threatened the boss and he wouldn't employ me." "That's terrible." "Well… I'm used to it." "You shouldn't.",Emma said and stepped closer to her.

They looked each other in the eyes and Regina handed her another glass with water. "How old is your husband?" "Why do you want to know?" "Dunno. Just curious." Regina sighed and looked down. "He is 64 years old." Emma almost choked as she sipped on the water. "That's… eh… an interesting pairing.",Emma stuttered. "I knew that you would react this way…" "Hey… as long as you feel good, it's great.",Emma said and placed a hand on Regina's shoulder.

They shared a tight smile. "Uhm…I need my things and a place to sleep tonight… uhm…" "There is a Bed & breakfast down the street where the diner is.",Regina said and Emma looked at her grateful. "Do you think Melanie would mind if I leave to buy some things?" "No, she has to make herself ready and I think my mother would appreciate it when you would wear things without mud.",Regina said chuckling and when Emma heard it she swore to herself that she would try to make her laughing more. Emma giggled and went to the door. "I'll see you at 7." "Yeah, Good bye Miss Swan." "You know that you can call me Emma?" "A lady always speaks with respect to others.",Regina just said smirking. "Well, being a lady the whole time sucks.",Emma said and waved a last time before she left the house.

**TBC…?**

**PS: In this story Regina never met Daniel but was forced into the marriage with Leopold.**

_Preview: the dinner_

**Mistakes are mine, if anyone likes to beta read please just write me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know if the kind of food variation they are eating in this chapter is strange for you but that's what my family is eating when we have christmas eve or a special holiday where our whole family is together:)**

**And why on earth do you have to change numbers in proverbs? We say cloud 7 in Germany and you english speakers change it to 9 aaaaahhhh:D **

**Thank you for your kind review:) I hope this and the last chapter answered some questions:)**

**Anyway, enjoy:***

Emma stood in front of Regina's house and breathed nervously in and out. "You can do it, Emma. It's just dinner with the family of your son.",she tried to calm herself. She knocked softly on the door and after a minute Regina opened it.

"Miss Swan. I see you found the mall.",Regina said smiling and looked Emma up and down. "Well, it was a bit tricky but yeah.",Emma answered and gave Regina the flowers she bought earlier. "Thank you.",Regina said and led Emma in the kitchen. "Henry is happy to have you here.",Regina said and Emma smiled softly.

"I'm happy too.",she just answered and Regina looked up. "Do you have any allergies?",she asked and Emma shook her head. "Good. Melanie has so there are no plums in the goose." "It's alright. I never ate goose. I won't miss them.",Emma said and Regina smiled. "If you don't like it, we still have red cabbage and dumplings.",Regina explained and Emma nodded. "Do you need any help?" "No. Everything is already set and we just have to wait for my mother and my husband."

"Well, I hope this time she won't slap me. It hurts a lot.",Emma said teasingly and Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't be so a wimp.",Regina answered and both laughed quietly. They weren't aware of the two children who watched them. "Mom cursed her too. No one laughs about Mom's jokes." "Well, apparently someone does.",Melanie defended her mother and walked into the room.

"Mom. When is dinner ready?" "It's already ready but we have to wait for your father and grandmother, Meli.",Regina told her daughter and opened the fridge. "What do you want to drink?" "Can we have Coke, please?",Melanie asked and gave her mother her cute puppy eyes. "Alright but just because it's your birthday.",Regina gave in and took a coke out of the fridge.

"Well, we should sit down.",Regina said and led them in the dining room. "Wow. That looks fantastic, Regina.",Emma said and studied the room. "Did you furnished everything?" "No, that was my mother.",Regina said sadly. "Oh, well the food smells definitely delicious." "I hope it doesn't just smell delicious."

"You didn't put plums in it, right Mom?",Melanie asked and poked the goose. "No, I didn't and don't poke the goose." "I washed my hands, Mom." "That's not appropriate.",Regina scolded her daughter. "Sorry, Mom." Regina sighed. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't snap on you." "No, you're right. I shouldn't do that. I'm old enough to behave properly at the table and that was not a proper behavior, Mom." "When did you become this smart.",Regina said and hugged her. "Don't know. I got it from you some years ago.",Melanie countered and Regina laughed softly. "Oh you're making me blush, Meli."

"It looks good on you.",Emma said smirking and Regina shook laughing her head. "You're all so unbelievable.",Regina said and Henry watched them angry. "How can you be so happy with her? She cursed everyone! She is evil!",Henry snapped and ran out of the room. Emma looked in Regina's face when Henry said that and saw the pain. The pain of a mother who just wanted to be loved.

"I… I think I forgot something.",Regina used as a lame excuse and vanished into the kitchen hastily. "Would you let your family in when the bell rings? I think your mother needs some help.",Emma said to Meli who nodded. "Please make her happy again.",Melanie said and hugged Emma before she went into the foyer.

Emma went into the kitchen and found Regina sobbing in front of a window. "Regina?",Emma asked her softly and saw how she stiffened. "What is it?",Regina asked, trying to sound cold like in the morning. "I'm sorry for what Henry said…" "I don't need your pity.",Regina snapped and turned around. "I don't wanna pity you. I want to be there for you. I know that sounds strange but I like you and I know that you don't have many friends from what I've heard from the waitress in Granny. Regina… you need someone to speak to." "No… I don't need anyone and if I wanted one than it wouldn't be you.",Regina said, hoping that Emma couldn't see through her walls.

Emma reached Regina and pulled her into a hug. "That's a lie and we both know it, Regina.",Emma said and felt how Regina relaxed in her hug and cried into her shoulder. "Every friend I made got threatened by mother and left me alone… She will do the same again and I don't think I can handle that another time.",Regina sobbed and Emma held her.

"You were there when I gave your mother a lecture? Because that's what I'll keep doing until she understands that I'm your friend and that no one can threaten me without payback.",Emma told Regina and they looked each other in the eyes. "I'm stubborn like hell and can be a great friend if I want to. And I want to be your friend. Because you need someone too." "I…really?",Regina stuttered and Emma nodded.

"Yes. I like you and I know one day won't make us best friends but we can change that. I have no one in Boston and I really would like to see the kids growing up. So I wouldn't mind moving here and you definitely need someone who stands up for you and encourage you. It's a win situation for everyone but your mother and I don't think that she has a say in this because YOU are their mother and MY friend and not she.",Emma said and Regina gave her a small smile. "Thank you.",Regina answered and hugged Emma again.

"Do I disturb something here?",Leopold said a minute later when both still hugged each other and he entered the kitchen. "No, we just talked.",Regina answered Leopold and forced herself to smile at him. "So, I guess we see us some more often, Miss Swan?",Leopold said and Emma shrugged. "I guess.",Emma answered and watched how Leopold pulled Regina against him and kissed her again possessively.

"Well, as long as you don't steal my wife everything is fine." "I'm not gay.",both woman said synchronously and shared a smile. "Good. Because I love her very much and can't stand a rival." "Oh Leo. No one could be a rival against you.",Regina lied at him and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. "That's good to hear.",he just said and left the kitchen.

"Well… that was awkward.",Emma said laughing and Regina joined in. "I'm sorry that I was so cold yesterday and this morning… I felt threatened because Melanie and Henry are the only people in my life mother can't chase away from me…",Regina apologized after their laughter. "It's okay. With that bitch of a mother I would do the same.",Emma answered and smiled at her.

"If you like I talk with Henry, Regina." "You can, if you want to. He won't change his mind.",Regina said slightly depressed and Emma squeezed her arm softly. "It'll be all better sooner or later. It's just puberty." "I hope so.",Regina said and they both went in different directions.

Emma met Melanie in the foyer. "Hey, little one. Where is your brother's bedroom?" "Upstairs the second door on the left.",Melanie answered and Emma nodded. "Thank you." "You're welcome."

Emma went upstairs and quickly found Henry's room. She knocked softly before she entered. "Henry?" "What?",He asked grumpily. "I want to talk with you." "Mom cursed you too. And you don't even believe me."

"You say I'm the savior and that I'm going to break the curse. Do you really think that your Mom could curse me then? I have to be much stronger than her to break her curse and so she can't curse me. I don't think your mom is evil. She just shows her emotions in another way." "She doesn't love me." "But why was she crying after you called her evil? Evil people don't have emotions.",Emma said and Henry sighed. "She is a good actress.",he answered.

Emma breathed deep in to not lose control. "Well If you don't return to the dining room for her than do it for your little sister because she is really sad about how her birthday went and just wants to have nice family dinner." "She wouldn't be sad if we wouldn't be in Moms range any longer." "I think she would be sadder than now.",Emma countered.

"Your little sister loves your mother deeply… don't destroy her that bond. You still can try to break the curse but don't destroy your sister's happiness while trying it." "You think I'm destroying her happiness?" "At the moment? Yes, because all Melanie wishes for is have a nice dinner with her family without the arguing between you and your mother." Henry sighed. "I don't wanna hurt her… It's just that she is so naive…" "She is 8 Henry. Every kid in this age is naive. It's because she is still a kid. Like you."

Henry stood up and went to Emma. "You have to break the curse. I just have to help you so please promise me to break it." "Okay… I'll do it but please spend time with your sister and be nice to your mother… It'll make breaking the curse easier.",Emma answered, hoping that he would swallow the bait and do as she said. "Okay… I'll try." "Okay, thank you. Now hurry up."

They went downstairs and the door bell rang. Melanie opened the door and looked at her grandmother. "Good evening, Grandmother. Please come in.",Melanie said and Cora smiled at her. "My, my, you behave great again." "I often behave good, grandmother. I just tried my new sport clothes. Mom bought me a whole new soccer outfit and the jersey of Landon Donovan.",Melanie told her excited. "It was even signed from him." "Well, your mother spent a lot of money for that.",Cora answered and saw Regina coming out of the dining room.

"Mother. I'm glad you made it.",she said sarcastically. "Well, I've could been here earlier but you made me leave because of that insufferable woman." "You know that I'm standing right next to your grandson?",Emma asked from the stairs and Cora growled quietly. "Why is she even still here?" "Leopold invited her for dinner ,mother."

"What a shame.",Cora said and shook her head. "Please, grandmother. I want her here too. If you like it or not she is the biological mother of Henry and I love Henry and know that he wants to have her here.",While speaking she looked at Henry who looked sadly on the ground. Cora sighed and closed the door.

"Regina, may I have a word with you in the study?",Cora asked her daughter and Emma studied Regina again. The fear which crept slowly in her face was reason enough for Emma to step between them. "I think we should eat. The goose won't stay warm forever.",Emma said and Cora formed her hands to fists and released them again. "Fine.",Cora spat and walked past Emma in the dining room.

"She hates you.",Regina said when her children also were in the dining room. "Well. It's her problem not mine.",Emma said and shrugged. "Thank you…",Regina said. "I wanted to ask you if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow?",Emma asked suddenly nervously. "Ehm… Sure.. that would be nice.",Regina replied and smiled shyly.

The two finally went into the dining room. "Come Emma, sit next to me.",Henry said and petted the seat next to him. Cora and Leopold were on the heads of the table and Melanie and Henry were sitting across from each other.

The dinner went smooth at first until they started talking about school. "Regina never were really good in school. She always had two Bs on her school certificate. Melanie and Henry are a lot better. Henry a little more because he has no B but at least better.",Cora spat out and Emma sighed. "I never had an A on my certificate and I still earn enough money to live." "As a mayor you need just As to be respected." "I don't think so, Mayor Mills.",Emma answered but got silenced by a kick against her shin. She looked at Regina who shook softly her head. "I just weren't good at geographic and maths…",Regina murmured. "You weren't good in the two most important subjects.",Cora argued and Regina looked down at her plate. "You can be happy that a good man like Leopold fell in love with you." Leopold watched his wife and mother-in-law but stayed silent. "I think that Regina could have anyone if she wants to.",Emma said defending.

"Really? Because she doesn't even get a proper job because no one likes her." "Can you stop insulting your daughter just once?",Emma asked angrily and Core narrowed her eyes. "I think you should leave now, Miss Swan." "Mother… She'll stay.",Regina said and Leopold cleared his throat. "I think she should leave after dinner or apologize to your mother because Cora has a point." Emma looked at Regina and than at Leopold.

"Are you kidding me? You should defend your wife, not insulting her too!",Emma said and Melanie stood up. "Why are you all destroying my birthday? I just wanted to have a nice dinner with my family. Without anyone arguing or insulting! I hate you!",Melanie screamed and ran crying in her room. Regina instantly stood up and ran after Melanie.

She softly opened the door to Melanie's room and saw Melanie stabbing the teddy bear from Cora with a scissor. "Meli… stop it.",Regina said and entered the room. She closed the door behind her and went to Melanie. Tears streamed down Melanie's cheeks and Regina wiped them away before she took the stabbing hand in her own and took the scissor out of the strong grip. She threw it on the desk and pulled Melanie in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Meli…" "Don't be. It isn't your fault that Grandmother is a mean person.",Melanie just answered and buried her face in Regina's neck. Regina sighed and kissed Melanie's hair. "I love you, Meli." "I love you, too Mom."

They sat there for ten minutes when Melanie looked up. "I think we should go down again. Grandmother has probably murdered Emma already.",she said and smiled a little. "Yeah, I think so too.",Regina said and kissed Melanie's forehead. "Okay. Come on."

When they arrived downstairs they were shocked. Emma and Cora were sitting quietly at the dining table and listened to a story Henry told them while Leopold filled the glasses with wine again. They looked up when they heard them entering.

"Is everything okay now?",Emma asked softly and Melanie nodded. "I'm sorry that I snapped… I… I…" "It's alright, baby girl.",Leopold said and pulled her onto his lap. "Everyone loses his temper sometimes." Melanie nodded and Regina sighed. That were one of the good moments of this unwanted marriage. She sat down again and glared at her mother disapproving.

They finished dinner in peace before Cora went home and Leopold left saying that he needed to get to his job because of some work he wanted to finish before the weekend. That left Regina, Emma and the children alone. "It's bedtime, sweethearts.",Regina said and both children went to the bathroom and prepared themselves for the night.

"Well, that went smoothly.",Emma said jokingly and Regina shook her head. "Wait some days and she starts to threaten you… I'm sorry that you had to go through this…" "It's alright. Someone has to counter her.",Emma said and squeezed Regina's hand softly. "Let me help you with the dishes."

Both women stood up and brought the dishes in the kitchen. "We have to clean them first before I can put them into the dishwasher.",Regina explained and Emma nodded. They were almost finished when Melanie came back down in her pajamas. "Can you tuck me in, Mom?" "Sure. We just have to finish the dishes.",Regina answered and cleaned the last two plates. "Okay. Why don't you go upstairs and choose a book and I come in two minutes." "Alright Mom.",Melanie ran upstairs and Regina turned to Emma.

"Two decisions. We could drink something or you can leave now. I have to know if I can spend an hour with Melanie or just a few minutes." "I wouldn't mind a drink but family time goes over friends." "No, she has to sleep but it can take to 15 Minutes until I'm back." "No problem. I'll wait in the study.",Emma said and Regina nodded softly. "Okay."

15 Minutes later Regina had tucked Melanie in and checked on Henry before she went downstairs again. She entered her study and smiled at Emma. "Apple cider or something stronger?" "Apple cider. You were right. It really is delicious." "Thank you. I made it myself." They shared a smile and Regina filled two glasses before sitting down next to Emma. They clinked their glasses and sipped.

"How does it come that Melanie and Henry are in the same class?",Emma asked Regina. "Well, Melanie always was a curious kid and really smart. We sent her to school with 5 and she skipped the third class.",Regina explained and Emma was impressed. "That explains her behavior." They locked eyes and both their breathes hitched again. But this time Emma didn't pull Regina to her.

"You have beautiful eyes.",Emma said and Regina smiled shyly. "Thank you." Regina blushed. No one but her children ever made her a compliment and now Emma. She felt like she was on cloud nine and hugged Emma. Emma smiled when Regina hugged her and kept her as close as possible.

They hugged some minutes before they parted again. "I should get going. I won't wake up before 12 pm if I don't get in bed soon.",Emma said and Regina nodded. They stood up and walked to the front door. "I had a nice day if you don't count the incidents with my mother and Melanie to it.",Regina said and Emma smiled. "They'll all come around.",Emma answered and hugged Regina a last time. "I hope so. Good bye, Emma." "Good bye, Regina."

**TBC…?**

_Preview: the lunch date, Henry/Melanie time, view inside the marriage of Leo and Regina_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I don't know who the principal in Henry's school is so in this story it will be Kathryn. Regina and Kathryn aren't friends yet.**

**A little bit childish Regina and Emma, bad Cora **

**Enjoy:***

The next day Emma and Regina met at the diner for lunch. "Hey Regina.",Emma greeted Regina friendly and Regina smiled. "Hello Emma." They sat down and ordered lunch. "So, how was your morning, Regina?",Emma asked and Regina sighed. "The usual. Henry ignoring me and Melanie being sad. I failed completely…",Regina said and hid her face in her hands. Emma took Regina's hands and squeezed them. "You didn't. They are the most adorable children I've ever met and I grew up in many foster homes."

"I wish I would've been raised by a foster family… I hate my mother.",Regina whispered and Emma smiled sadly. "Foster families aren't better. Or at least the ones where I lived." "Did they abuse you?",Regina asked and Emma nodded softly. "I know how it feels…" Emma sighed and squeezed Regina's hand.

"We shouldn't think about that any longer. It's in the past.",Emma said and Regina looked into her eyes. "You're right. We wanted to meet to have fun not to discuss terrible childhoods." They smiled softly and Ruby put their food on the table. "Thank you, Miss Lucas."Regina said politely and Emma looked up at Ruby. "Yeah, thanks." Emma gave Ruby a charming smile before she left them and Regina felt jealously rising in her stomach.

"Everything ok, Regina?",Emma asked concerned when Regina didn't started to eat. Regina snapped out of her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, was just thinking about my schedule." "And what's on the list?",Emma asked smirking. "Feeding children,lunch with Emma, getting children from school, feeding children, play with children, put them to bed, doing laundry, going to sleep, start another day.",Regina counted.

Emma shook her head. "You definitely need a job." Regina nodded and played with her salad. "I'll help you.",Emma said and pointed at the salad. "Eat so we can go." Regina laughed softly. "A lady doesn't shove food into her mouth.",Regina quoted her mother and Emma smiled. "She is indeed a tough woman.",Emma said and they shared a laugh again.

After they ate Emma and Regina walked around town until they arrived at the elementary school. "What are we doing here?",Regina asked and looked at Emma surprised. "Wait and see.",Emma just answered and pulled her into the school. They went to the principal office and Emma knocked. "Come in.",they heard and Emma opened the door. Regina looked at Emma surprised and followed her in the room. "Ah… Misses Mills. Miss Swan. I expected you 20 minutes ago.",the principal said and Regina was confused. "I didn't even know something about a meeting.",Regina answered and shook the extended hand.

"Well, Miss Swan told me that you want a job as a teacher and I need a teacher. I know from Melanie and Henry that you handle children pretty well and I heard that you made your teacher exam 5 years ago.",the principal said. "That… really?",Regina asked surprised and the principal nodded. "That… that would be great, Miss Nolan." "Well. I expect you Monday at 7.30 am." "I'll be here.",Regina answered and they shook hands again. "Good bye Misses Mills. Miss Swan." "Good bye.",Regina and Emma said and they went out of the school.

When they were on the school playground Regina hugged Emma and laughed softly. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Oh I can't express how grateful I am, Emma.",Regina said and Emma smiled. "You don't have to thank me. I told Miss Nolan about the relationship between you and your mother and that I'll take the aftereffects on me." "You really would go through hell just that I can work?",Regina asked amazed and Emma nodded. "Yeah, that's what friends do.",Emma said and shrugged. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me.",Regina answered and hugged her again. "I'm glad you're happy.",Emma said and Regina grabbed her hand.

"Let's do something stupid.",Regina said and Emma laughed. "That's not ladylike." "Well. I just want to enact some revenge." "Okaaaaay, that does sound a little bit like a Evil Queen." Emma saw the hurt in Regina's eyes and stopped her. "Sorry. I meant it as a joke. I'm really sorry. You are the clear opposite of evil, Regina. I hate evil people and I don't do friendships with them. And I like having a friendship with you Regina."

Emma placed her hands on Regina's cheeks and looked her deep into the eyes. "I don't think that was Henry thinks.",Emma said and Regina sighed. She tried to look down but Emma didn't allow it. "I'm really sorry and now let's enact some revenge because I'm dying to find out who made you angry enough for that.",Emma said and gave Regina a weak smile.

"Okay.",Regina whispered and Emma wrapped an arm around Regina's waist. "So. Who? What? Where?",Emma asked. "My mother,cut something down, city hall.",Regina answered. She couldn't be long angry at Emma and they both grinned. "We need a chainsaw." "Geez, Woman. What do you want to cut down?",Emma asked laughing and Regina smiled. "You'll see."

They got a chainsaw and went to the City Hall. "I think we have to run afterwards.",Regina said and pointed at the apple tree on the lawn. "But you like apples.",Emma said confused. "Yeah but from my own apple tree. Mother put something in her own tree and makes Henry every time ill with that…" "Well, when it's a danger for people we have to cut it down.",Emma said and started the chainsaw. She cut one branch when Cora stormed out of the house.

"What the hell are do you think are you doing?",she screamed at them and Regina backed away. Emma just looked at her coldly and turned the chainsaw off. "Well, People got ill from this tree. It's a danger to the community. You want to protect your city, don't you? We had to do that.",Emma said with a bittersweet smile and Cora formed fists. "I would stop that, you have no idea what I'm capable of." "Well, I'm waiting for your move.",Emma said and turned away from Cora.

Regina and Emma went away from the city hall and laughed. "Did you see her face?",Emma asked Regina who nodded. "She looked sort of like Godzilla.",Regina answered and they brought the chainsaw back.

"You know that she will do everything to ran you out of town?",Regina asked her and Emma nodded. "She can try. It's nice here and I like a good challenge." "Thank you." "For what?" "Being here for me… My mother never allowed me friends… or just friends who were mighty… She chased everyone else away. You are the first person who stayed." Emma pulled her in a hug and held her. "I won't leave. No matter what."

Melanie and Henry had their third lesson in the meantime. They sat next to each other and listened to what Miss Blanchard told them until Melanie started to speak with him. "Could you please be nice to her today? I… I want to go to the park and…" "Yeah… I'm sorry, Sis… I… you always endured my moments and were always patient and I was a complete idiot yesterday… I love you…" "I love you too, Henry.",she whispered back and hugged him. "I don't want to interrupt your hug session but could you please follow the lesson now?",Miss Blanchard scolded them and they both nodded.

"But the curse is real, you have to believe me.",Henry whispered quieter now. "I don't want that the curse is real,Henry. Think about Mom. What would happen to her? The people would kill her. She would be alone, sad and hurt. No… I don't think there is a curse because if there would be one than the nicest person on earth would be punished for something she didn't do.",Melanie snapped and blinked her tears away.

"I think I'll go alone to the park today." "Meli…" "No. I can't believe how you treat Mom. She loves you. She loves you probably more than me because you are her first child. You are her biggest wish. She neither hurt you nor me, Henry and as long as you don't understand that I won't do anything with you.",she said too loud and everyone was silent.

Melanie grabbed her things and ran out of the class. "You all stay here.",Miss Blanchard told the class and ran after Melanie. "Melanie!",she shouted after her and saw how the young girl tripped over a branch and fell. Melanie scrambled to her feet and ran again but Miss Blanchard caught her. "Let me alone! You are destroying my family!",Melanie screamed and struggled to get out of Miss Blanchard's grip.

"That wasn't my purpose. I thought that Henry needed something… he was a loner and…" "I was there! I was the whole time there and asked him to play with me. To do something with me and when he finally agreed you gave him that damn book and he stopped playing with me! I hate you!",Melanie screamed and pushed Miss Blanchard away from here.

Cora who got a call from Kathryn who told her that she needed more money for a new teacher went with the contracts to the school when she saw Melanie and Miss Blanchard standing by a tree and arguing. Cora went to them and both went silent. "Why aren't you in class, Melanie?" "I had to get away from Henry… He is just speaking of the curse who is supposed to break…",she said angrily. "Why don't you come with me later? I bring Miss Nolan the contracts and then we get some ice cream? Doesn't sound that like a plan?" Melanie nodded and Cora smiled. "Miss Blanchard please go back in the class. I'm paying you for teaching not for staying under a tree.",Cora said and Miss Blanchard nodded. She hurried in the school building and in her class.

Melanie went to Cora's car and waited there. Cora came 5 Minutes later back and they drove to Granny's where Emma and Regina were sitting again. "Mom!",Melanie shouted and Regina startled. "What are you doing here?",she said surprised and hugged her daughter. "Grandmother brought me. She said I could have ice cream.",Melanie said and Regina sighed. "You had ice cream yesterday, Meli." Melanie sighed. "Could I have fries then?",she asked and Regina sighed.

"Why don't you try a salad?" "Because there is this disgusting dressing in it.",Melanie answered and Ruby laughed what startled both. "We could make you one without dressing, sweetheart.",Ruby said and Melanie thought about it. "But there mustn't be plums, peanuts,walnuts,mozerella and cinnamon in it.",Melanie said and Ruby nodded. "Well, I don't think that they put cinnamon in the salads.",Emma said smiling. "Better safe than sorry, Emma. I'm allergic against these things.",Melanie explained. "Okay, how about a carrot-apple salad?",Ruby asked her and Melanie nodded. "Sounds nice." Ruby gave the new order to Granny and Melanie sat down.

"Your daughter has a bad day and can't even have ice cream?",Cora asked and sat down too. "She had yesterday. She has to learn to eat healthy.",Regina answered and Emma nodded. "Yeah, it's to cold for ice cream anyway.",Melanie said and took Regina's hand under the table and smiled at her warmly. "Why do you have a bad day, Meli?",Regina asked her and brushed some hairs out of her face.

"Henry was talking about the curse again and I didn't want to hear it and ran out of the school. I wanted to run at home but Miss Blanchard caught me after I tripped over a branch.",Melanie explained and Regina sighed. "Did you hurt you?",Regina asked and Melanie shook her head. "No." "The only good thing today.",Cora muttered and Regina sighed."What were you even doing there?" "I brought the contracts for the new teacher to the school.",Cora answered. "I have actually to work, not like some other people here."

"You are keeping her down, Madame Mayor. How is she supposed to find a job if you ruin her every chance." "She should start in the City Hall. We have still jobs for her." "But what is with the job SHE wants to do?",Emma snapped and Cora hit the table. "Enough! I won't take parental advices from someone who abandoned her own son. You better get the hell out of this town or you'll regret to been born.",Cora threatened and Emma growled. "No, because then Regina never has a chance to work as that what she wants to be. Maybe you scared her other friends but you can't scare me."

"I did what was the best for her.",Cora answered and Regina laughed hysterically. "The best! The best? You did it for yourself. All you care is power! The best would've been to raise me with love and not with a belt.",Regina screamed and quickly ran out of the diner. Everyone were silent like the people in the school.

Melanie ran after her mother. She knew that she couldn't catch her but she knew where Regina would ran to and used a shortcut. It was a lake in the forest where her mother often would go when she argued with Leopold or her mother. Soon she saw the familiar body and ran faster. "Mom!",she shouted and Regina turned around. "How did you find me?",Regina asked confused and hugged her.

"When I was 5 you showed me this lake, Mom. I know that you always return here when you have problems." "It calms me.",Regina answered and watched the water. "I love you, Mom and I'm proud that you didn't become like grandmother." "I love you too. I don't know what I would've been if I wouldn't have you and Henry.",Regina said. "If the curse would be real… would you tell me and Henry that?",Melanie asked her and looked deep in Regina's eyes. "I think… if I would be the caster… I would… better I tell the truth as seeing the disappointment when you would learn it from someone else."

"Okay.",Melanie answered and hugged Regina again. "Who are my biological parents, Mom?" "I don't know, Meli…. It was a closed adoption. No names, no places, No everything." "Well, to bad for them. I found my real Mom.",Melanie said and snuggled closer to Regina who smiled. "You should return to school.",Regina said and Melanie sighed.

In the meantime Cora and Emma left the diner and were arguing outside. "Why do you have to criticize your daughter every time? She is wonderful and smart.",Emma said and Cora laughed. "She is just smart because I forced her to learn." "That isn't the same. Someone can be smart without learning because they are just smart! And I think that your daughter didn't need to learn. She is a natural in everything."

"Well, she is to dumb to make friends and you need friends as a mayor." "She doesn't wants to be mayor!",Emma argued and Cora shook her head. "You don't know nothing about her." "Apparently I know more than you right now. She told me that she hates politics and she hates being a housewife but she thinks better be a housewife than a mayor. What does that say about her?" "That she is really ungrateful for the marriage I paid and arranged."

That got Emma. "You… you arranged it?",Emma asked disbelieving and Cora nodded. "He found her attractive, he has money and influence.",Cora said. "Did she even wanted to marry him?" "Why would she marry if she didn't want to?",Cora asked sweetly and Emma growled. "You are a bitch.",Emma just said and went to the bed & breakfast.

Regina and Melanie came half an hour later back to the school to get Henry. Henry came out of the building and looked down. He looked guiltily at his sister and then at his mother who both watched him with surprise. "What's up, Henry?",Regina asked him and cupped his cheek.

"I…I'm sorry." "For what?",Regina asked shocked. "That I called you evil…",He whispered and Regina hugged him. "It's alright, Henry…"

Together they went back home and Regina prepared dinner while Melanie and Henry were sitting in their rooms and doing homework. Regina heard the bell and dried her hands on a towel before she opened the door.

"Emma. What are you doing here?",Regina asked surprised and Emma sighed. "You're in a arranged marriage.",Emma said and Regina looked ashamed. "Yes… my mother forced me with 18 when Leopold and I first met. His first wife died and he searched a bedwarmer.",Regina said sadly and Emma hugged her. "I'm so sorry.",Emma said and Regina led her in the kitchen.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." "But why don't leave him?",Emma asked. "I would lose Henry and Melanie. I would lose everything, Emma. I can't leave him.",Regina said desperate. Emma cupped Regina's cheeks. "You can because I'll protect you." "I…I can't.",Regina whispered and Emma wiped Regina's tears away.

"Whatever you need. I'll get it for you, okay?",Emma promised Regina who nodded. "Miss Blanchard is his daughter.",Regina said and Emma gasped. "She isn't much younger than you.",Emma said surprised. "No. She is 28.",Regina answered and sighed. "Why wasn't she at the dinner yesterday?" "Leopold doesn't want her around because she got pregnant with 16 but lost the child. He was furious and said that he didn't see her as a daughter anymore. That's why I never raised her.",Regina explained and Emma sighed.

"That's all so messed up in this town." "Yeah. Do you planned to stay for dinner?",Regina asked her and Emma shrugged. "I don't want to intrude, Regina." "Leopold takes Henry and Melanie to his house in the forest. They are just packing some things and than I'm alone…",Regina explained and Emma was confused. "Why?" "We are doing that every week. One weekend he takes them to the house and one weekend I take them. There isn't much space in the house and we go there to have fun with them…" "But as a married couple… shouldn't you do that together?" "Well… We have different opinions of fun. We would argue more than playing with the kids."

"Well. I have time.",Emma said and sat down onto a chair. "You need a job, too.",Regina said. "Yeah…" "I could ask Sheriff Graham. He has a little crush on me." "My, my, Regina Mills can be a bad girl." Regina stepped closer to Emma that they could practically breath each other in. "I'm full of surprises.",Regina said smiling and Emma grinned. "I hope I can see all of them."

**TBC…?**

_Preview: the dinner for two, Regina's and Emma's first work days._

**Mistakes are mine.:)**

**I'm in writing mood so probably two chapters on one day:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hups:) Posted a chapter twice:) That's the right one now:)  
Maybe I'm going to fast in this chapter but I needed it somehow and like it :)**

**Enjoy:***

Regina gave Henry and Melanie a kiss before she kissed Leopold a last time. "Have fun, Regina.",he said and gave her a hickey. "Ugh… Leo… you know that I hate it when you make me hickeys.",she protested and rubbed over it. "You are mine.",he just whispered and Emma got sad when she saw the disgust in Regina's eyes.

When the three were gone Regina placed the food on the dining table. "I hope you are hungry enough. I made plenty.",Regina said and Emma smirked. "I'm never tired of food." They shared a laugh and Emma started to be addicted to this sound. "You have a wonderful laugh.",Emma said and Regina blushed. "Th-thank you…",she stuttered and Emma giggled. "Aaww, did I made you blush?" "I'm not used to compliments…",Regina answered and stared on her food.

"Can you dance?",Emma asked after the dinner when they sat on the couch and drunk some apple cider. "Mother taught me.",Regina answered and Emma stood up. "Come on. Let's dance.",she said and pulled Regina on her feet. "I have no music." "Nah, we'll come around that.",Emma said and pulled Regina against her. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and laughed when Emma whirled her around. "That's not dancing.",Regina said giggling and Emma shrugged. "It's fun and that's what your husband wanted. You having fun."

"You are unbelievable.",Regina said and kissed Emma's cheek. "Thank you." "You're welcome.",Emma answered and looked down to Regina. Emma sighed. She knew she couldn't have Regina and she shouldn't start to fall in love with her but she also didn't want to stop. She loved Regina laughing and being happy.

"Would you like to stay over?",Regina asked when the clock struck midnight and Emma nodded. "I'm too drunk to stand up.",Emma said and giggled. "Me too… but my bed is better.",Regina said and tried to stand up but fell down onto Emma. They laughed and Emma trapped Regina under her body. "You are so beautiful.",Emma said and Regina blushed. She studied Emma and stroke softly over Emma's cheek. "You too.",She just answered before she crashed her lips into Emma's.

Their tongues fought for dominance and Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist. Emma kissed her way down to Regina's chest. Regina grabbed a fistful of Emma's blond hair and pulled her up again. Addicted to the taste of Emma's lips. She felt Emma's hands on her blouse and moaned.

Emma woke up the next morning to find a naked Regina next to her in a bed. She smiled and ran her fingers lovingly over the skin when she saw that Regina stirred in her sleep. "Regina?",Emma asked and Regina snuggled in her body. "Please… just 5 Minutes.",Regina murmured and Emma giggled. "I think we have to talk.",Emma said and Regina opened her eyes. She looked up confused. "Emma?",she asked irritated and Emma nodded.

"What are you doing in my bed?" "You don't remember last night?",Emma asked and Regina's eyes widen. She looked under the covers and gasped. "Shit…",Regina swore and stared at the ceiling. They laid some minutes in silence until Regina spoke again. "Did it mean something to you?" "Yes.",Emma answered honestly and Regina looked at Emma. "It means something to me too. But… but no one can know something about this.",Regina said and Emma pulled her against her.

"I won't tell anyone.",Emma said and kissed Regina softly. They smiled and kissed when Emma's stomach interrupted them. "I should feed you. After all you worked hard last night.",Regina said giggling and Emma grinned. "Do you remember?" "Parts… I haven't drunk that much a long time.",Regina explained and Emma nodded. "Headache or something?" "Nope.",Regina answered and stood up.

"You are still beautiful after such a messy night.",Emma said and shook her head. Regina held her hands out for Emma and pulled her on the feet. "Thank you.",Regina said and kissed Emma softly before handing her a T-shirt. "You need something to wear after I ripped your Top last night." "Mhm. Definitely.",Emma answered and held Regina close to her.

"I should cook and you should shower. Everything is in a drawer next to the sink.",Regina explained and slipped in her underwear and a silk robe. "Okay, see you downstairs.",Emma answered and kissed Regina a last time before she went into the bathroom. Regina smiled brightly and went downstairs to prepare pancakes. She hummed a song and danced softly to it when she felt two arms around her waist. Emma kissed her neck and Regina sighed.

She knew Emma only two days but in this two days Emma fought herself in Regina's heart. She never thought that she could develop so fast emotions for someone like for she did Emma. In the whole two days she felt safe and loved. This night was special for her. Emma took her time. She wanted to learn what she liked and was so incredible soft to her.

Regina turned around to Emma and kissed her. "Thank you." "For what?",Emma asked. Her hair wet from the short shower. "For last night… I… I never thought that IT could feel nice." "I'll carry you on my hands if you let me. I won't hurt you.",Emma answered and brushed some hair out of Regina's face. Regina saw the sincerity in Emma's eyes and smiled again. "Okay.",Regina answered and wrapped her arms around Emma.

They spent the whole weekend together until Leopold and the children came back sunday evening. "Mom!",Melanie squealed when she saw Regina and hugged her. "Meli. How are you, my darling?",Regina asked and kissed her cheek. "Great. Dad went with us to the stables and we rode horses!",Melanie told her and Regina smiled. "And what did you do?" "We were outside with dad. Visited the lake and went swimming with the horses.",Melanie told her excited and Regina looked to Emma who was amused.

Henry came to them and watched them curious. "Emma, why are you wearing one of Mom's blouses?" "Emma spilled coffee on her T-Shirt and I borrowed her one of mine. Emma is working for Graham soon, she'll stay in town.",Regina said and Henry looked at her shocked. "But you're supposed to hate her and shouldn't be happy to have her around." "Shut up, Henry.",Melanie snapped and hugged Regina. "It's great that you and Emma are friends." "It is, but in the prophecy they say that the Evil Queen hates Emma.",he said and Regina sighed.

"I like Emma, Henry. I'm not this Evil Queen you always talk about and stop calling me that. You may not notice it but it hurts me. It hurts me deeply and I pleaded so many times to stop speaking about the book in my or Melanie's presence but enough is enough. I'll take the book until you know your mistake.",Regina said hurt and stood up. "No! You can't take it away from me!",Henry shouted and grabbed Regina. "I can because I warned you so many times and now it is enough! You don't just hurt me with it. You hurt Melanie. She is the one who suffers from this book the most. You'll get it back when Melanie is happy again.",Regina said and went upstairs.

Henry bolted after her and grabbed the book before she could and held it behind him. "You won't get it! I was right! You are evil! I hate you!",Henry shouted and Regina fought against the tears in her eyes but she lost it. Tears were streaming down her face and Henry looked at her shocked. "Give me this fucking book!",Regina screamed back and Henry gave it her still in shock.

Regina turned around and went out of the room. She walked in her study when she felt two arms around her waist again. She looked over her shoulder and leaned in the touch when she saw that it was Emma. "I'm sorry.",Emma whispered and Regina sighed. "I just want that he thinks about Melanie. She is every morning so sad when Henry is ignoring me or throwing my apples away.",Regina said and Emma looked around before pressing a soft kiss on her neck.

They broke apart and Emma walked to the couch when Leopold entered the study. "You took the book from Henry?",he asked her, totally unaware of Emma in the room. "Yes. He won't stop with his fantasies and I don't want to be hurt any more." "Give him his book back.",Leopold ordered and Emma stared angry at Leopold. "Are you deaf or do you speak a foreign language? Regina told you that she gets hurt when Henry has his book and call her things and you want to give him his book back?",She snapped and Leopold turned to her. "She has no right to take something from my son!",he argued and Regina sighed. She grabbed the book and walked out of the room. Emma followed her disbelieving.

"You won't give it back, are you?" "I am…",Regina said defeated and went upstairs. Emma watched her and felt a small arm around her waist. "She was happy when we arrived… Happier as when she is with Dad.",Melanie said and hugged Emma.

Regina opened the door to Henry's room and laid the book on one of his drawers and wanted to go out directly when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned around. Her face emotionless and her eyes without any life. He was shocked. "Mom… I'm…" "I don't want a forced apologize.",Regina said and freed herself. "No, this isn't forced."

"It is because I snapped on you. I snapped on you and you want to apologize. That's not how it works. People think about what they are sorry about and apologize than. Not because it is the right thing to do afterwards.",Regina said and went out of the room. Henry followed her. "Did you ever loved me?" "Henry, I love you with every cell in my body. But I can't take everything. Everyone has a break point and I reached mine so please… just let me think one night, okay? I just need one night." Henry watched her with tears in his eyes but nodded. Regina stroke softly his cheek and kissed his forehead. "I still love you.",she said and he hugged her. "I…I love… Love… love you too.",he sobbed and she rocked her little boy in her arms.

"You should go to bed, Henry. It's late.",she said after some minutes and kissed his forehead again. "Brush your teeth and change your clothes. I'll tuck you in later." "Could I speak with Emma when you tuck Melanie in?" "I'll send her.",Regina answered and went downstairs to find Melanie and Emma in the living room.

She smiled when she saw that Melanie was asleep on Emma and Emma slowly drifting out. "Emma, honey. Stay awake. Henry wants to speak with you.",Regina said and brushed with her hand over Emma's shoulder. "Huh? I'm awake, I'm awake.",Emma said and Regina laughed. "Come on. Henry wants to speak with you while I tuck Meli in." "I'm coming.",Emma said and stood up. Regina took Melanie in her arms and brought her to bed while Emma went to Henry.

"You wanted to talk?",Emma asked and entered Henrys room. "Yes. How far are you with breaking the curse?",he asked but didn't know that Regina stood with Melanie in her arms by his door. She almost ran with Melanie in her room when she heard it.

"I don't know how, Henry. And I think we should slow down. I saw how hurt your mother was when she took the book. I don't know what you told her in this room but I know that it wasn't right and you should apologize." "I tried but Mom said that she needs a night… she won't let me apologize." "I think that she wants to make you think about your behavior.",Emma countered and Henry sighed. "But she is the Evil Queen." "Do you want to hear my opinion?",Emma asked and he nodded. "I think that if you call someone from your family the Evil Queen than you should call your grandmother that. She forced your mother in this marriage, destroys her job plans and threatened her friends." Henry looked shocked. "But Mom always says that she married Dad because of love." "What do you think is easier for her? Telling you that she is happy so that you don't worry or telling you that she is unhappy and never wanted to marry and destroy your view of marriages?" Henry looked down. "Maybe we should really slow down." "Yeah, we should.",Emma said and Regina came in the room.

"Are you finished or should I go again and make myself ready until you are finished?" "No we are finished.",Emma said and stood up. She squeezed Regina's arm softly. "See you tomorrow.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "Bye, Emma."

The next day Emma went to the sheriff station to start her new job. Graham her boss greeted her friendly and showed her everything. "You can go on patrol now. It's just a round through the downtown.",he explained and Emma nodded. "I'm on my way.",Emma said and went on patrol. She checked her clock and smiled. In 5 Minutes Regina had to drive to school and would start her new job. A job she wished to do and she, Emma Swan, made her dream true. She was happy and started to walk to the school when she saw a familiar blue car in front of the school building and frowned. What did Cora want there?

She saw how Regina parked in a parking lot and Henry and Melanie ran off to the soccer goals. "Regina!",Emma called Regina who locked her door. She turned around and Emma saw the bruise on her cheek. "Oh god. Who did this?",Emma asked her and cupped softly the cheek. "I ran into a door, Emma." "Regina, I detect lies. This was one. Did Leopold that?" Regina's eyes told her everything and Emma cursed. "This bastard. He isn't worthy for such an amazing person…",she said angrily and Regina grabbed Emma's hands. "No one can know about that, Emma. If my mother knows that you know than… she will tell Leo and everything will turn worse.",she pleaded and cupped both of Emma's cheeks. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone." "I promise you.",Emma answered quietly and hugged her.

"I wish he was dead." "Me too. But he is Melanie's and Henry's father… I can't leave him and I can't talk about this… he would take them away. He is far more powerful." "And what if we had the proof to show everyone that the children aren't safe with him?",Emma asked. "You mean I should provoke him and you catch his abuse on camera?",she asked and Emma nodded. "I would save you directly but so you could keep your children, have a divorce and be safe." In Regina's eyes flickers hope and she hugged Emma again.

"Thank you.",Regina said and looked up. "You're welcome, sweetheart.",Emma said and looked around before she kissed Regina softly. "I have to go.",Regina said. "Have a good day." "You too.",Regina answered with a smile on her face. "See you later." "Don't forget lunch.",Emma called after Regina who hurried into the building. "I won't, bye!",she called over her shoulder and vanished in the building.

**TBC…?**

_Preview: Why Cora was in the school, Cora in general, some things of the curse got revealed._

**Mistakes are mine:) **

**People who are reading the other story I'm sorry that I didn't update that today but I needed a day off from that story to get it straight again. Tomorrow between 1pm-11pm German time ( :P ) there'll be an update to Broken:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know how the school system in America works and just hope it's the same like in Germany:D**

**I am a little bit tired. The 11th class is not that easy as I thought :(**

**Anyway, enjoy that toooo short chapter:)**

**Tomorrow I have more time and there'll be a longer chapter:)**

Cora and Kathryn waited in Kathryn's office for the new teacher. Regina almost stumbled into the office and got pale when she saw the face of her mother. Kathryn who knew about the work ban just smiled. "Well, I think I don't have to introduce you to each other, right?",Kathryn said and Regina trembled slightly. "Don't just stand there, Regina.",Cora snapped and Regina stepped to the second chair.

"Sit down, Miss Mills.",Kathryn said with a soft and apologetic smile. Regina obeyed. Not able to stand on her own much longer. She feared the aftereffects of this and just stared at Kathryn. "So, you have to sign some contracts and then you can go to your new class. Their teacher, Miss Ginger, passed." "Yeah… I heard about that.",Regina said quietly and Cora groaned. "Don't speak so quietly, Regina. I taught you better." Regina looked on her hands and Kathryn sighed. "Well, if you sign the contracts now both I'll can go back to my work.",Kathryn said to get Cora out of her office.

"Alright.",Cora sighed and grabbed them before signing them all. "Do it fast , Regina. I have a tight schedule." Regina took the papers and signed them too before she handed them to Kathryn who approved them before signing one and making a copy of them before handing the originals to Cora. "Well… Good bye, Mayor Mills." "Good bye, Miss Nolan.",Cora answered and almost stormed out of the office to her car.

"Is everything okay, Miss Mills?" "What? Why shouldn't be everything okay?",Regina asked and snapped out of her fearful state. "I don't know, maybe because of the big purple bruise on your cheek?",Kathryn answered and sighed. "I bet… it was the door right?" Regina looked away and fought against the tears. "Is there someone who will help you?" Regina nodded softly and Kathryn sighed relieved.

"That's good. If you need help don't hesitate to call me.",Kathryn said and stood up. Regina did the same and Kathryn laid a hand on her arm. "Really. You can come to me if something happens." "It's alright. Emma is helping me really good." "Emma? You are spending a lot time with her.",Kathryn said and frowned a bit. "Yeah, she is my friend.",Regina answered and smiled.

"Well. I should show you your classroom and give you your timetable.",Kathryn said and linked her arm with Regina's and led her into a room. "You are teaching the class 1B. They are 20 kids between 5 to 7 years. You get a class list with all their names and the rest you should probably know, right?" "Yes. Thank you Principal Nolan.",Regina answered and Kathryn nodded. "Would you like to have lunch with me today?",Kathryn asked.

"Ehm… I was supposed to meet Emma but I bet she has nothing against it.",Regina said and heard children shout. She got paler and directly ran out of the building. She saw how a boy punched her little daughter who got held back by two other boys. "Don't you dare touch her!",she shouted at them and grabbed the punching boy. The boy looked up confused and swallowed when he saw the angry face of Regina. She took Melanie in her arms and carried her in the building.

Kathryn suspended them for a week and went to Regina who was cleaning Melanie up. "Why did they hit you?",Regina asked and Kathryn hid behind the door. "They said that if Leopold can hit you, they easily could do the same. The younger Mills generation exists just with failures they told me.",Melanie said and Regina kissed her forehead. "We are no failures, Meli. Never forget that. Look, I finally have work because someone stood up for me and I will stand up for you every time you need me." Melanie looked in her eyes. "I wish Leopold would be far away from here.",Melanie said and Regina hugged her. "Me too. Than everything could be good."

"Why are they like they are?",Melanie asked and Regina sighed. "I don't know much about my mother's past but I know that she was poor and someone stole her a rich man and she had to marry your grandfather to gain money. She was pregnant with me when she studied and blames me since then that I am the reason why she graduated bad… And Leo… You know… Miss Blanchard got pregnant and he abandoned her. Afterwards he wasn't that kind and lovingly anymore.",Regina told her and cleaned Melanie's arm.

"How did you get blood on your arm?",Regina asked wondering and Melanie shrugged. "I don't know.",she lied and Regina raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "Well. It's all away now, Meli." "Thank you, Mom and Good luck in your first lesson." "And you behave okay?",Regina answered and Melanie nodded. They hugged and Melanie ran into her own classroom and oversaw Kathryn.

"I've heard your talk with your daughter.",Kathryn said quietly and Regina froze with the back to her. Kathryn wasn't supposed to know. She would tell Cora about it and than she would be punished and her children probably taken. She started to panic and her breathing got faster. Regina started to felt dizzy and grabbed the table just to feel two arms supporting and sitting her down. "Breathe deep in and out.",Kathryn told her and took Regina's hands.

Regina tried to follow her commands but it just got worse when she started to cry. "Sh… I won't tell anyone. I'll be there if you need me but I won't tell anyone, Regina." "W-why?",Regina asked and gasped for air. "Because just now you showed me how much you care for your children. That you endure abuse just to don't lose them. I admire such strength and I won't let him break you because you are sort of my idol….",Kathryn confessed and Regina finally could calm down.

"Really? Me? I'm just a wretched broken woman…" "No you aren't. You were just to shy to stand up for yourself."

Cora went into her office and slammed the door shut. She was angry. The insufferable blonde had fought her back more than once and now her daughter had a job. The curse got weak. She just knew it and she had to kill Emma before she could convince Regina to ignore her threats. "What can I do…",she asked herself and paced in the room.

_"He was supposed to be mine, Eva! Mine and not yours! You already had your money and title. I needed it. And you stole it. You will die slowly and your sweet little daughter will watch how you suffer. And my daughter will be the wife to your husband. The best of it all will be that he won't remember loving you. Neither will your daughter.",Cora said laughing at Eva who ate her poisoned food. Eva gasped and tried to throw up her food but Cora froze her with magic. "Oh sweety. If you hadn't been that arrogant and would've let me marry him than you wouldn't have to die." "You won't hurt them!",she screamed silently. "Why should I? I just want my daughter on the throne." "Why should he marry HER." "Because after what I planned he has to.",Cora said triumphantly and watched how Eva got weaker. "But I will kill Snow if you don't keep quiet." Eva just glared at her before she fell unconscious._

"Damn Eva.",she muttered when she snapped out of her memory and smiled. She knew how she would kill the savior. But that needed weeks to prepare… But it wouldn't leave evidence and Regina would be heartbroken because her best friend would probably die in her arms and she would never do anything against her ever again. She grinned now and started to plan her revenge.

_"You'll get the curse if you build some things for me in it.",Rumpelstiltskin said. "What do you want?" "I want to be the second richest person in the town. I want to keep Belle as my girlfriend. I want to be feared.",he answered and Cora nodded. "That you can have but nothing more." "It's nice to make deals with you." He handed her the paper with the curse over and she smiled until it faltered a bit when she read whose heart she needed. "I have to kill Henry?",she asked and Rumpelstiltskin nodded. "Yes, dearie. The person you love the most. But I thought you hated him." _

_"No. He just hasn't no real back bone what is unnerving me to no end." "It's your decision. Either punish Regina for confessing the cheating she didn't do just to get killed or let her gets killed and live your own life." "She destroyed everything. Henry and I lost everything. She cost me my whole dream." "Than your decision is easy,",Rumpelstiltskin said._

"Oh she'll pay for this.",Cora whispered and looked around her office. She smiled. She would take her children, her friends, her job. Everything just to destroy Regina and make her the good pet again she was since she was a toddler. She took her phone and dialed Sydney Glass number. "Mr. Glass? I need you to watch over the things Emma Swan does in her free and work time. Even if she's at her apartment. Thank you.", With that she hung up.

**TBC…?**

_Preview:a time jump forward, it goes sad, _

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait. Yesterday I tried to update but either my internet wasn't working or it was the problem from fan fiction but I couldn't go onto the page…**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter ! I wrote it 2 long days!:D **

**3 months later…**

"Where is Leopold?",Emma asked Regina and hugged her. "I don't know, I don't care.",Regina answered and shut the door before she kissed Emma lovingly. "I love you, Emma." "I love you too, Gina.",Emma answered and lifted her up. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma's waist and kissed her softly on the lips. "I missed you so much." "I was gone for just 2 days, baby.",Emma said amused and Regina sighed. "They were horrible, Emma… My mother… she… she is driving me insane!" Regina answered and cried in Emma's chest. "Oh, baby…",Emma let her down and hugged her tightly.

"I'm back now, baby.",she whispered and Regina clung to her. "I'm so glad to have you.",Regina said and Emma kissed her on the top of her head. "Where are the kids?",Emma asked and Regina looked up. "Henry is in the park with Nicholas and Ava. Melanie is ill. She is feeling weak since 2 days and I kept her at home." "Do you know what she has?",Emma asked and Regina shook her head. "No, she has no casual symptoms. We visited Dr. Whale yesterday and he performed a few tests but we have to wait 3 days for the results." "Mhm…",Emma answered and they heard quiet steps.

They looked both to the stairs where Melanie came down and smiled sympathetic. "I'm thirsty, Mom.",she said and Regina nodded. "I'll make you some tea. Do you want to wait with Emma in the living room?" "Can't I stay with you?",Melanie asked and they both saw how scared she was of this illness. "Sure…",Regina answered and picked Melanie up. "How are you?" "Not better… just solo thirsty.",Melanie answered and snuggled into Regina.

"I'll make the tea.",Emma suggested and Regina looked at her grateful. "Make her black tea. It's the only one she likes." Emma nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Regina went into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Oh my little sweetheart. It'll be all better soon.",Regina assured Melanie who nodded. "I know, Mom. You always made me feel better. I love you."

Emma came back with the tea and sat down next to them. "Here, little one. Drink but careful it's hot." "Thank you, Emma.",Melanie answered and carefully sipped. They were interrupted from Henry who came into the house and stormed into the room. "Why did you do that?",he screamed at Regina who stared at him confused. "Do what, Henry?" "Sending Sheriff Graham to bring me home.",he said and everyone could hear the venom in his voice. "I didn't do anything likewise.",she answered. "Liar. But at least now I have witnesses. I hate you!",he screamed and ran upstairs. Regina stared perplexed after him.

"I never called the Sheriff.",she said and Melanie nodded. "I know. I was the whole day awake. I would've seen it him on my own phone if you had called him." "Well then someone is tricking you.",Emma said and grabbed softly one hand. Melanie knew of their affair after she ran into a make out session of them. "When are you telling Leopold about you two?",Melanie asked and Regina sighed. "I don't know. When I have enough proof to get the sole custody of both of you.",Regina answered and stroke Melanie's cheek.

"Will we be a family then?" "Yes.",Emma answered for Regina and smiled softly. "We'll find a nice home for the four of us with a big garden for your mother's little apple tree and your soccer goals, maybe even with a swing and a tree house for you two." "That would be soooo cool.",Melanie said and smiled. "I don't think that Henry would like that.",Regina said sadden and Melanie hugged her carefully. "He'll come around, Mom. Soon he will see what a saw last year and be the old boy again.",she assured her mother and kissed her cheek. "Will you two marry?" "Maybe in some years.",Emma answered. Regina and she had talked about these themes after Melanie found out and agreed that they would try it. They never wanted to lose each other but they also wanted to take their time.

They didn't saw how Henry snuck out of the house once again and running through the town. He wanted to talk with his grandmother who were always so kind to him and ran to her office when he heard voices in there.

"You are saying that my daughter is having an affair with that disgusting bitch?",Cora asked and Sydney nodded. "Yes, you clearly can see that on the pictures." "This ungrateful woman, after everything I've done for her…" "What do you want me to do?",Sydney asked. "Print these pictures and publish them in 'the Mirror'. Everyone should know what a false bitch my daughter is…",she growled and Sydney smiled. "It'll be on the first page tomorrow.",he said and left the office. Henry hid and listened to Cora's private monologue. "She is still this lovesick fool. She will see what happens when she disobeys me…"

He went back home to find a hysterical Regina and a concerned Emma. "Where were you?",Regina asked him and softly grabbed his shoulders. "I hate you! You are hurting Dad with your damn cheating! You are evil and selfish!",he screamed and freed himself. "Stop saying that!",Regina suddenly screamed too. "I never did anything against you! I never hit you! I never touched you inappropriate! I never let you starve! I cared for you since you were placed in my arms…. Why can't you love me? I never did something evil… I were always the one who got harmed… I just wanted to be happy once in my life.",she cried and sank to her knees. She hugged herself and pressed her chin on her chest. Tears dampening her sleeve. Emma kneeled down next to Regina and hugged her softly.

Melanie came to them. She swayed and it looked like she couldn't carry her own weigh any longer. Regina saw her from the corner of her eyes and grabbed her carefully. "What's up, Melanie?",she asked scared and Melanie felt dizzy. "I… I don't know… I'm so tired… so dizzy.",she said and then she started coughing. She spat blood on Regina's blouse and both adults froze. "Oh my god… Henry get our things… Emma start the car.",Regina ordered and picked up Melanie. "Oh god, Meli…" "I'm… I'm scared, Mommy… What…", she had another coughing fit.

"It'll be all okay, I promised you. I'll make that stop, okay?",Regina talked to Melanie and ran with her to the car. Henry who was shocked got their little vacation bags and ran downstairs to the car. They got all in and Emma drove as fast as possible to the hospital. When they arrived Regina ran straight into the hospital to Dr. Whale. " ! I need your help!",she screamed and he turned around. He saw the pale little child in Regina's arms and directly ordered some nurses.

"What happened?",he asked her. "I don't know exactly… She swayed and said she would feel dizzy and tired and then she coughed blood until she fell unconscious in my arms in the car.",Regina rambled and Emma arrived next to her. "Okay. Bring her to the X-ray and put her in anesthesia. We have to check if she has internal bleeding and if where they are from and stopping them.",he ordered and the hospital staff directly got a bed and brought Melanie away.

Regina cried into Emma's chest the second time in this day. "She can't die…",Regina sobbed. "I love her so much… she can't die on me…" Henry watched his mothers and sighed. Maybe he shouldn't have said these things before but she was the evil Queen. She didn't deserve a happy ending. Not with Emma.

Leopold came two hours later to the hospital. "Where is she?",he asked Regina who was looking so exhausted. "They are bringing her in her room. They are trying to find out what she has.",Regina answered and he wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened. Emma cleared her throat and Regina stepped out of his embrace. Dr. Whale was approaching them.

"What is going on with her?",Regina asked and Whale looked at Emma and Henry. "Hey kiddo, we should get your parents something to eat.",Emma said and pulled him away from them. Regina glanced grateful to Emma and turned back around. "Your daughter… she has… she has chronic leukemia…",Whale said and Regina gasped. "How long?",Leopold asked Whale.

"Well… she is in the end phase… I give her not more than 5 months.",he said and Regina sobbed again. "Is there nothing… nothing you can do? We pay anything but please safe her.",Regina begged him and Whale shook his head. "It's to advanced…The only hope would be a donor but she has a rare blood group there are not more than 20000 people on the world with her blood group and no one is here in Storybrooke or a donor... I'm sorry, Misses Mills.",he said and Regina collapsed. He caught her and a nurse got another bed for her.

Leopold left without another word and Henry and Emma just saw how the hospital staff brought Regina into Melanie's room. "Dr. Whale?",Emma asked and Whale turned around. "Yes?" "Could Henry visit his sister?",she asked and Whale nodded. "I'll bring you to them.",Whale said and led Henry to the room. He came back to Emma and led her to another room.

"Normally I have no right to tell you what is going on with Melanie but I know that Misses Mills trust you and Mister Mills left without caring so I'm making you to the second parent…" "He… he just left?",Emma asked shocked and Whale nodded. "Yes, anyway… Melanie… she has chronic Leukemia. If she doesn't find a donor in the next 4 months than she'll die. Problem is that she has a rare blood group which no one but her has in Storybrooke…" "Test me. I have a rare one too.",Emma said and held her arm to Whale. "Really?",he asked and got a syringe. "Yes, I won't let her die without trying to safe her."

He got some blood and brought them to the lab while Emma checked upon the little family. She stood at Melanie's bed and watched how the slow chest rose and fell. Henry hugged her and looked at his sister. "What's going on with her?",he asked and Emma swallowed. "Your mother should tell you that…" Henry sighed and looked at Regina whose face was a mask of pain and fear. "She doesn't have the same right?",he asked and Emma nodded. "She is exhausted… the illness of your sister… It's serious…"

They saw how Regina stirred and suddenly she sat upright. She looked through the room to find her daughter next to her. She cried and felt two strong arms around her body. "Emma… she'll die… she'll die and I can't safe her.",Regina sobbed and Emma held her. "I let my blood get tested. I have a rare blood group too. Maybe we have the same.",Emma answered and stroke softly Regina's cheek.

"But what if you aren't her blood group? What'll happen then? I can't lose her… You,Henry and Melanie. You are the ones who are keeping me alive, Emma. If I lose one of you… than I lose a great part of myself…",Regina said and looked in Emma's eyes. Henry watched them shocked. "Why is she dying?",he asked and then Regina saw Henry. She slowly stood up and kneeled in front of him. "She… she has Leukemia…" "What is leukemia?",he asked her and Regina looked down. "Blood cancer. Whale… he gives her not more than 5 months without donor… Please promise me that you'll help me to give her the best 5 months she ever had, okay?"

She looked back in his green eyes. He saw how desperate she was. He nodded and Regina hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry that I snapped…",he whispered and she sobbed. "It's okay, Henry… It doesn't matter anymore…" "I.. don't want her to die…",he sobbed and Regina cradled him to her chest. "Me neither…" They sat in silence. Emma was sitting on the bed while mother and son were sitting on the ground. Holding each other in a tight embrace.

They heard Melanie who woke slowly up from her anesthesia.

"Mom?",they heard her whispering in panic. "I'm here, Meli. We are here.",Regina answered and stood up. She pulled Henry on his feet and pushed him softly to the bed. "Be there for her.",she whispered and Henry nodded. He sat down on her bed and took her hand. "Hey smarty…",he said and she looked at him saddened. "Hey, prince.",she answered and he cried again. "Don't leave us.",he said and hugged her.

Regina looked at Emma. "I'll get Dr. Whale.",she said and Emma nodded. "I keep an eye on them.",Emma answered and hugged her. Regina left the room and searched Dr. Whale. "My daughter is awake.",she said when she found him. "She can be released tomorrow afternoon. I'll give you medicine for her. Every day 4. 2 in the morning , 2 in the evening.",Whale answered and ordered a nurse to get the medicine. "I'll give you a short overview for the next months, okay?",he asked her and Regina nodded. They sat down.

"The next few weeks you won't notice much. She'll be weaker than usual but she'll be fine. Than she'll probably start throwing her food up every chance she get and starts to become 'll also be feverish. And finally in her last weeks her organs won't work good anymore. In her last weeks she has to stay in bed. She can die from every illness and now when winter starts she is more in danger than every other child." "Should I take her out of school?",Regina asked and Whale nodded. "Yeah, the germs from the other children and the place could weaken Melanie more."

Regina breathed deep in. "How am I supposed to deal with that?",Regina asked and Whale hugged her. "If you need help with her, the hospital will send a nurse and support you, Regina. We all love Melanie. She is the cutest girl in the world and we all know how much you care about your children Regina. If you let someone help you than you get the help…" Regina nodded and Whale sighed. "Thank you, Dr. Whale…",Regina answered and stepped out of the embrace.

"I'm going back." Whale nodded and Regina went to Melanie's room.

"You are not allowed in her near.",Regina heard Cora say and opened the door. "Mother, leave her alone.",Regina said and Cora turned around. "No. You'll stop this silly affair and she'll leave this town. I won't let you destroy what I build." "If Emma leaves the town than I'm taking my children and go with her.",Regina answered and closed the door. "You won't do such a thing.",Cora said and grabbed Regina's arm. "You know what I'm capable of and you won't see your children ever again."

"We'll run away from you, if you keep us from Mom away.",Melanie said and Regina freed herself and went to Melanie. "Don't overexert yourself, Meli. You need the strength.",Regina said and brushed the hair out of Melanie's face. "I love you, Mom, and I won't go with her. Love Emma openly." Henry who remembered the conversation with Emma some months ago looked down. "Yeah, love Emma openly, Mom.",Henry said and looked up. "Really?",Regina asked shocked and both children nodded.

"I won't leave you, Regina.",Emma said and kissed her softly. "You'll regret this.",Cora said before she stormed out of the hospital room. Regina sighed and leaned into Emma. "It will end bad.",she whispered and Emma shook her head. "No. I'll protect you three. You'll move into Marys and my apartment. We have a spare bedroom and a room with so many clothes of Mary which Mary even doesn't wear anymore. We could make this room to a second bedroom and put the clothes in the basement.",Emma said and Regina nodded. "That would be great…",Regina whispered. "What do you think?" "It would be fantastic, Mom.",Henry said and Melanie nodded.

"Pack your things, I'll stay with them.",Emma answered and Regina nodded. "I love you.",Regina said and they kissed a last time before Regina kissed both her children and ran to her car.

**TBC…?**

_Preview: The moving, will there be a donor,_

**Mistakes are mine:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whole day stomach bug… anyway, people who are reading my main story have to wait until tomorrow .**

**I found my idea again for this story and hope that you like this chapter:)**

**Enjoy:***

"Mary-Margret? Yeah, it's Emma. I wanted to inform you that Regina and her children are moving in.",Emma said and heard Mary gasp. "It's to small… and we just have one bedroom." "Regina sleeps in my bed, Henry get one room and I thought about making your dress room to a second bedroom. It's important, Mary, please.",Emma pleaded and Mary sighed. "I expect an explanation when you arrive.",Mary answered and they hung up.

"So kids… You are moving in.",Emma said and sat down. Both smiled brightly and watched Emma. "Do you love mom?",Henry asked carefully and Emma nodded. "Yes. With all my heart." "And does she love you?" Emma nodded again. "Why didn't she tell me?",Henry asked. "Because of your reaction. Do you know how you reacted earlier, Henry? You made Mom snap at you. She feels so hopeless and abandoned from you that she doesn't want to tell you. Telling you would mean losing Emma and that's something she can't do. Emma means to much to her.",Melanie answered for Emma and Henry looked ashamed.

"Mom is scared of my reaction so she rather keeps everything a secret and is unhappy than telling me?" "Yes. It's so hard to not get mad with you because of your bad words and Mom is desperately trying to make everything up to you. She isn't a damn Evil Queen from a stupid book ,Henry. She is our Mom. So please start treating her like that again.",Melanie said and laid down again.

Henry sighed. He maybe was really to harsh with his mother. An hour later Regina came back into the room. She had a blue eye and a cut on her temple. "Holy… Regina… What…",Emma asked and directly was at her side. "Leo… he… he knows about us, Emma… He… he wants the children…",Regina sobbed and Emma held her. "He won't get them. I'll bring you to Whale and then I call Graham."

Regina looked protesting but nodded. They went to Whale who checked upon the wounds and stitched the cut before Graham arrived and took some pictures of Regina's bad look. "Was he ever this hard to you?",he asked her. They sat alone in front of Melanie's room. Emma watched the children in there.

"You mean, if this was the first time he hit me?",Regina asked and he nodded. "No… you could say it was sort of a hobby for him… when I disobeyed him I got slapped. If I snapped at Henry for saying bad things to me. He slapped me afterwards in private… He… he hates the children but acts like he loves them… he never wanted adopted children. For him they are bastards… You can't let him take the children. Even though my mother will try to blackmail you. Please don't take them away from me….",Regina pleaded. He saw the fear in her brown eyes.

"I won't. Thank you, Regina. I will make a report against your husband.",Graham said and Regina nodded. "Thank you.",Regina said and stood up. "I better go back to my children.",she said and they shook hands. Regina entered the room again and Emma wrapped lovingly her arms around her. "Everything alright?",Emma asked and kissed her neck.

"I don't know. I just know that we can't leave them unsupervised.",Regina said and looked at the sleeping children. "Don't worry, baby. I will protect you all.",she said and Regina nodded. "I know.",they kissed and Emma held her close.

The next day Melanie got released and the 4 drove to Emma's apartment. Mary watched how the little family carried their luggage upstairs to their new rooms and then looked at Emma who sat down at the kitchen. "So. Why are they moving in?",Mary asked. "Regina and I… we are a couple…",Emma started and saw Mary's shocked face. "Since when?" "I think the second or third day after I arrived here. Anyway, Regina told me that she is unhappy with her relationship. Leopold is using her as bedwarmer and punching bag. Did you see her face? That was him." "Wait… you are saying that MY father hit Regina?" "I'm not just saying, I know it. Ask Regina if you don't believe me…",Emma snapped and Mary sighed. "He used me as punching bag too. After mothers death he wasn't the same anymore… I just never thought that Regina would let that happen to herself."

"I didn't let it happen… in the beginning. But each time I fought back, each time he hit me worse… One day I just couldn't fight anymore and he didn't hit me hard anymore… I can't take care of my children when I'm in hospital so I stopped fighting him.",Regina said and both women looked at her. Regina looked exhausted. "Come here, baby.",Emma said and Mary flinched a bit. Regina was still the wife of her father and it was weird to hear Emma address Regina as baby.

Regina stepped into Emma's embrace and sighed. "What are the kids doing?",Mary asked and Emma kissed Regina's hair. "Unpacking. I'm doing that later. It's exhausting…" "I know, baby… but hopefully I have her blood group and she will be safe.",Emma whispered.

"Blood group? If you want I'll let myself be tested…",Mary directly said and Regina looked at her with wonder. "You really would do that?" "Yeah… but what's going on?" "Melanie… she has chronic leukemia. And Whale says that she has not more than 5 months until she dies if we don't find a donor but… but there aren't more then 20000 and the chance that one of them lives in Storybrooke is really low…",Regina said sniffling and Mary looked sympathetic.

"I would love to help you. Melanie is a really sweet girl and she doesn't deserve to die.",Mary said and placed a hand comfortingly on Regina's arm. "Thank you.",Regina placed her hand over Mary's and smiled slightly. "Mom!",they heard Melanie call from upstairs and Regina looked to the stairs. "I'm in the kitchen.",Regina called back and they heard Melanie running the stairs down.

Melanie ran into Regina's worried embrace. "I… I felt weird… I… I just didn't want to be alone.",Melanie said and Regina nodded. "It's alright, Meli.",Regina said and brought her to the couch and sat down with her. "In which way you felt weird?",Regina asked and Melanie snuggled closer. "I felt like vomiting…",she whispered and Regina stroked her back.

"Would you like some crackers and ginger ale?",Regina asked her but Melanie shook her head. "No. I just want to be with you.",Melanie answered and fell asleep on Regina. Emma sighed. "I wish there would be more we could do.",she said and Mary nodded. "I know this hopelessness. I lost my child when I was 16…" They watched how Regina let the exhaustion take over and fell asleep on the couch too.

Henry came down to them after some minutes and watched his mother and sister. He walked to Emma and sat down. "I was so mean to Mom and now it feels like she is paying for that with Melanie's death…",he said and looked back at them. "She won't die. Hell, I will search in the whole world for a donor for Melanie if it has to be but she won't die. I promise you that Henry.",Emma said and he nodded.

"Thank you, Emma.",he said and Emma hugged him. "Let's get them in bed.",Emma said and Mary picked Melanie up while Emma carried Regina to her bedroom. Henry opened the door and helped them with the blankets before he laid down next to Regina and snuggled close. Emma sighed and walked out of the room with Mary. They closed the door. "I will go to Whale and get myself tested too.",Mary said and Emma nodded. "And I will call Graham so that he comes over."

Graham arrived 10 minutes after their call and Emma watched him. "Do you have any evidence that he hit Regina? I just saw the aftereffects of it.",Emma asked him and he shook his head. "Regina's mother is covering Leopold…but I may have some soon evidence…",he said and Emma nodded. She watched how he placed his hand over his heart. "Everything alright?" "Yes, I just feel a bit dizzy.",he said and Emma nodded.

They parted and Emma went back into her bedroom and laid down next to Melanie and looked at the three sleeping people. She sighed worried but fell asleep too. What she didn't know was that Graham collapsed in the diner before he could get the evidence to mark Leopold guilty.

**TBC…?**

**Mistakes are mine:)**


End file.
